There is a recognized need for providing a telephone user with some means for screening incoming telephone calls so that an unwanted call can be responded to without the user participating in a telephone conversation. The Walpole et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,198 granted Jul. 2, 1991 describes a telephone call responding system in which the telephone user, upon receiving an incoming telephone call, selects one of a plurality of call response messages by actuating a control key of the responder system corresponding to the desired message. When activated, the responder system connects itself to the telephone line and delivers the selected message. After delivering the message, the responder system disconnects itself from the telephone line until it is once again activated by the user. Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,205 granted Jul. 9, 1991 discloses an auto response telephone system that allows the user to automatically screen calls and respond without even talking into the telephone receiver. The system may be built into a conventional telephone or it may be in a separate case and operated as an accessory. The system stores several messages. The user picks up the telephone when called to identify the caller and then, the user can either speak to the caller or automatically send one of the prerecorded messages.
A general object of this invention is to overcome certain disadvantages of the prior art and to provide certain improvements in the circuitry and operation.